Talk:Regime/@comment-180.66.232.168-20140811143921/@comment-7523579-20140813080218
1. you should not be using lockdown for the entire night; this causes over suppression and makes prisoners more likely to riot. it makes a great 1st hour and last hour of sleep time though for a more balanced effect. 1 hour lockdown, 6 hours of sleep time, 1 hour of lockdown. This gives prisoners 8 hours in their cell with the option to sleep for all of it (if they need it), but only supresses them for 2 hours of it (so less opression) 2. anything placed "in the cell" is only going to be used during free time. shower heads in cells are not the location they will be sent to during "shower time". if you want them to have access to showers during free time, the best place to put them is in the yard. I have a latrine (with toilets), and showers off in one corner of my yard. Phone booths and seating bench area in another corner, weight benches in another corner and than a big open grass area for them to run around in the middle. If you are truly willing to give each prisoner a private shower area for "shower time", this is best done by creating a private shower stall in front of each cell NOT inside of each cell. When the prisoner leaves his cell after sleep/lockdown and goes into shower time, he will enter the closest shower which is right next to his door if you set it up correctly. ---- Wall I Wall I Wall I Wall I Wall I Wall I Wall I Wall/Window I Bookshelf I Empty I Empty I Cell Door I drain I drain I Wall I BED - BED I Toilet I Wall I ShowerHead I Wall I Wall I Wall I Wall I Wall I Wall I Wall I Wall I Thats a 7x4 space (including the walls). The "Cell" is 2x3 with a bed, toilet, bookshelf and window in the wall. In front of the Cell door are two drains with the shower head just off to the side in the cubby (in line with the toilet but seperated by a wall ~ this makes it easier to run pipe). You mark only the 2x3 area with the bed/toilet/bookshelf(optional) as the cell. You mark the space in front of the door(with one of the drains) and the shower head tile as "shower" (this is a 1x2 shower). When the prisoner walks out of his cell for shower time, he is in a shower area and uses it. If you are rediculously nice you can replace the bookshelf with a TV, but I don't personally like the idea of putting a TV in every cell (though I have done it for minimum security sometimes, but than I usually do a 3x3 cell and give them both a bookshelf and a tv) ---- Something else that helps keep riots to a minimum is a common room with lots of pool tables and TVs. However, the biggest challenge is getting prisoners to go to it. The key is placing it in a position where they almost always go. What I have found to work best is placing the common room in front of the cantina with the only path into and out of the cantina being through the common room (I tend to stick to the kitchen off to one side, also with a path through the common room) In Regime you set free time to occur after meal times; this does 2 things: it gives prisoners who were late to meals time to finish eating (so they dont go hungry) and it means all prisoners who were done eating will exit into the common room and have time to use what is there without being forced to waste time finding entertainment My typical regime setup is something like this: Shower Work x2 Meal x2 Freetime x2 (no sooner than 8 am for first free time of the day) Yard x2 Work x3 Meal x2 Freetime x2 Lockdown Sleep x 6 Lockdown If you have more than one prisoner type (min, med and max) you can stagger their schedule so there less interaction between them. If my prison is getting over crowded I'll bump min sec prisoners to start thier day 2 hours earlier than medium and max prisoners start their day 2 hours later (less over crowding with only 1 cantina and 1 yard). But never schedule the first set of free time sooner than 8 am (this is when visitors show up each day). The purpose of putting work before meals is so prisoners working kitchen can help prepare meals. The purpose to breaking work shifts into twice a day is so the 2 hour programs can run in one shift and the 3 hour programs can run in the other shift. Putting more than 5 or 6 work hours total in a day tends to piss off prisoners. 8 is really the max but is very risky. I don't generally bother with more than 2 meals a day (except for a couple of days while fulfilling the grant that requires you to change it), trying to fit in 3 short timed meals usually only works in small prisons. Once you get to 100+ prisoners the walking distances for far away prisoners makes 2, 2 hour meal sessions safer than 3 1 hour meals or you risk prisoners not getting there in time to eat There's simply no need for a wake up timer; they will wake up as soon as you schedule them for anything other than sleep/lockdown. If you really want the devs to see your suggestions; than you should be using mantis tracker (it lets you post and discuss bugs found and feature suggestions); or at the very least post on the alpha dev forums (unless you pirated the game, you can get into these features with your game key through the introversion website) here: http://forums.introversion.co.uk/viewforum.php?f=43